Emancipation aftermath
by SamFreya
Summary: What happened in S01E03 Emancipation after the scene faded.


Emancipation aftermath

As they were walking back to the gate, Daniel was explaining to Teal'c what an Oprah is. Sam was keeping quite close distance with Jack, but she didn't want to look him in the eyes. Her back was hurting, but she kept silent, she still didn't know her CO to well and didn't want to look weak in front of him. What she didn't realized was, that Jack O'Neill already knew what she was capable of and he wasn't doubting her in any way, she already proved herself right. They approached the gate in few minutes and Jack was already giving orders.

"Daniel, dial us home … I am looking forward to see ol'gen to brief him on our latest success!" he grinned at Sam and continued "Well Carter … it's quite exciting to change culture on different planets on first day through the gate … isn't it?" Sam looked at him a little puzzled so he corrected himself "Well not the first trip, but you get what I meant."

"Yes sir." She wasn't sure what if he meant it in a good way or not, still at least these women won't be enslaved anymore. Daniel dialed Earth and sent their IDC and all of them step into the gate.

"Unscheduled off world activation! Receiving SG-1's IDC" Walter announced.

"Open the iris sergeant." Hammond was standing still, watching as the wormhole horizon shivered and watching as the four members of the team stepped on the ramp of the gateroom.

"Welcome home SG-1, debriefing in two hours, get checked out in the infirmary right away." Hammond welcomed them.

"Yes sir!" Jack saluted to the man in the control room as they handed over their weapons and made their way to the infirmary for their post missions.

"Hey, Carter … you alright?" Jack asked her noticing she was quiet from her little knife fight with the Mongol guy.

"Yes sir, just a bit tired from walking in the blue dress of theirs …couldn't move as I am used to in them." She smiled at him, but Jack wasn't sure that she's speaking the truth.

"Look, captain … I just want to make sure, that you were not injured … the fight was pretty rough …." He threw her a worried look so she smiled at him and answered.

"Sir it's fine, I'm really okay … just few bruises from when I fell on the stock nothing big."

"Good I was a bit worried about you … during the fall … but you did good captain" Jack clapped her on the back and she quietly winced so he didn't notice as they entered the infirmary.

"Please sit over there doc will be here in few moments." SG-1 nodded and went to four beds with curtains that were awaiting them. About five minutes later a small brown-haired woman entered the exam room. They didn't know her very well … she just got assigned here yesterday, but apparently she was good, because she was a new CMO of the base. First in the row was Jack, she threw him a look.

"Hello colonel, I am Doctor Janet Fraiser new CMO and I would be doing your checkups today." She smiled at him and took a syringe to take blood sample.

"Wow …" Jack looked puzzled "that's a really big needle you have …" She giggled and turned back to face him „a little afraid are we colonel? Come on it is just a blood sample"

"You know doc, because I assume we would be seeing each other often I want to tell you that I'm not a good patient" Jack looked at her, amused how she didn't act to him as his subordinate because her rank said captain.

"You know colonel … I think that everyone who is afraid of needles is better to be friend with medical personal." she smirked as she took his blood.

"I'll try … but can't promise anything doc" Jack knew that this new doctor would be a good friend to SG-1 when they get to know each other better.

"All set sir, you can lie for a little while and a nurse will come and give you a shot … so try to be a good boy."

"I will try …" Jack answered and saw Janet as she sighed so now seriously he continued his voice now low "Doc?"

"Yes sir?" she looked at him knowing he want to tell her something not just chatting fun with her.

"I'd like you to get Carter serious check," Janet looked at him quite not sure what to think so he went on "this mission wasn't an easy one for her and I think she lied to me about being fine."

"Colonel O'Neill I think I can do her a proper check because you asked as her CO, but I think that captain Carter is capable of judging her own condition isn't she?"

"Not sure she wanted to tell me the truth, maybe to you …" with that nurse went in and Janet nodded to Jack and went on to the next bed, where Daniel lay.

"Doctor Jackson?" Janet entered his bed area "My name is Janet Fraiser and I'm CMO of this base„

"You can call me Daniel … I'm not military, so I am more comfortable with first name." He threw her a smile and she returned.

"Alright then, I'm Janet." Daniel was looking at the petite woman and he already liked her.

"Any problems on the last mission?" She asked innocently … hoping, that because not in the military Daniel could tell her something more than the colonel.

"Not for me …" Daniel looked in the direction of Sam "but I think for Sam it wasn't pleasant one." Janet was getting impatient to talk to the captain … she wondered what could have happened on that planet. She did the same routine, took blood and send in nurse to get him a shot.

"Hi Mr. Teal'c, My name is doctor Janet Fraiser and I'm a chief doctor of this base, I will make your today's post mission examination if it's alright with you?" She was uncertain how to talk to him, he was an alien warrior and looked like he could snap her in two … so better to ask first.

"My name is Teal'c not Mr. Doctor Fraiser and you may proceed I believe it's necessary to be done." He smiled at her as much as he could to make her feel more comfortable.

"Alright, everything's set" she said as she was drawing his blood "I will now send in a nurse to get you the necessary shot." She finished and Teal'c bowed his head.

"As you say …" with her nod Janet send in a nurse and left … the last member of SG-1 will take longer time.

Sam was sitting on the bed, not wanting to move so much, cause it hurt a bit, well not a bit, it hurt like hell. Janet entered her curtain and smile at the young blond Captain.

"Hi, my name is Janet Fraiser and I'm new CMO of this base," Janet introduced herself for the fourth time in a couple of minutes … 'better to know everyone in soon or I will get nuts' she thought for herself looking at the woman in front of her 'wow … she look beaten up.'

"Hi, I'm Sam Carter …," Sam smiled at the new doctor and continued "I assume on this base aren't many women … so if you don't mind first name basis?" she asked and Janet smiled at her.

"No it's not I think that together, you and me included, five. And I am glad about your offer; because I was just gonna ask you the same." So now back to her professionalism Janet returned to her doctor mode. "So Sam … your post mission today …" she prepared a syringe and Sam grimaced.

"I know the drill … blood, shot and free to go." Janet smiled and put a syringe into her arm.

"Not so quick captain …" Sam frowned at the doctor to use her rank and Janet continued "Is there something you wanna tell me about? Anything happened on this mission?"

"Well … not much nothing important for …" Sam didn't want to lie but …

"Important? Look Sam I just want to tell you that the guys are worried about you …"

"But there is no reason for them to be worried … I don't want them to be … this is really embarrassing." Sam looked to the floor.

"I just want you to know that you can trust me … I am your friend not enemy" she wanted to reassure her, "but you need to know, that colonel O'Neill asked me to do you a proper examination, so if you are hiding something it will eventually be out."

Sam appeared a little scared to Janet so she sat next to her and tried to made Sam feel better.

"Ok … I'll tell you everything … but just you … I want to leave it out of my official report."

Janet wasn't sure it was possible to false the report, but she needed Sam to tell her the truth and to show her that she can trust her personally, "Ok, so tell me, please."

Sam nodded, but first she asked "Can we go somewhere more private?" Pleading look in her eyes so Janet took her to her office and closed the door.

"Comfortable?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"When we arrived on that planet everything was normal, but then we heard dogs and discovered that they were chasing a boy and we saved him."

"That's good, isn't it?" Janet looked at her.

"Yeah, but after a moment the boy noticed that I am a woman and looked disturbed. They were mongoloid people and man's culture, you know …" Janet nodded and let her to continue.

"Then more people – men arrived and because I was a woman and I was speaking they wanted to kill me." Sam took a deep breath. Janet listened.

"The boy Abbu told them that I have saved his life, so they spared me, but I was warned. They dressed me into some blue tribal dress, the guys went to some party and I had to stay in the woman's part of the camp. I went to sleep, but a hand covering my mouth woke me up and I tried to fight, but I couldn't." Janet took her protectively around her shoulders, careful not to hurt her.

"The boy Abbu he … he sold me to the next camp so I was forced to be quiet and when they didn't guard me I stole a horse and wanted to escaped, but I got caught … I fell off because of those blue dress." Sam said and Janet frowned.

"Did you injure yourself?"

"I didn't only some bruises, but …the chief of that tribe used a whip as a punishment and … he torn my dress apart and …" she whimpered slightly.

"Oh my god, did he ..?" Janet looked horrified.

"No, no I was able to defend myself, but the whip was really brutal. Then the guys found me and everything was going to be fine."

"Sam I want to check you over … now" Janet insisted.

"I will show you everything, but that's not the whole story."

"It's not?"

"No the boy came back and said that they are going to stone young girl, cause she ran away … on my advice. Long story short, I picked up a knife fight with the chieftain, I won, but few falls during that fight didn't do any good to me." Sam looked at the doctor and finally admitted.

"My back really hurts." Janet already felt sorry for what Sam must went through, so she nodded and Sam took off her jacket and her T-shirt so her back was exposed.

"Oh my god, that must hurt like hell!" Janet barked out when she saw deep cuts on Sam's back and Sam smiled weakly.

"Yeah a little, but I've been worse."

"You should head back to the gate when this happened …. " she threw her an angry look "or at least tell me right away and not said that you're fine. I now see that colonel O'Neill was right about you lying to him. Stay here and in a meantime I'll go for some antiseptic and bandages for it, I'll also put you on antibiotic ..." she saw that Sam briefly closed her eyes "and something for the pain," with that she left.

Jack was waiting for the doc outside the infirmary and he saw her hurrying from her office so he caught her.

"Doc?"

"Yes colonel O'Neill?" She stopped and faced him.

"How's Carter?"

"She's bruised and ..." she wasn't sure if she should tell him now, but he was her CO.

"And what? Doctor?"He was persistent.

"Not now sir, I'll fill you in later." Janet tried to cut him short.

"I just want to know if she's alright?"

"She will be sir, but now I have to come back to her ..." she left him stand there and went back to her office where Sam was waiting.

"Hey, I'm back," she offered her a smile "I'm gonna give you something for the pain before I start to clean them, because this is gonna hurt … a lot."

"It's alright Janet, no big deal" Sam tried, but Janet wasn't a first day doctor. She immediately recognized, that this must hurt like hell and that even as Sam was brave it was written all over he face that she was in pain.

"Look Sam, I'm the doctor here alright?" Sam smiled at her knowing that. Janet gave her a shot to her arm "It will take few minutes before it starts working ..."

"You can begin." Sam said looking at the kind woman. With a slight sigh Janet began to clean Sam's wounds.

"Okay … it might be better if you would lie on your stomach or your side." With a slight nod Sam lay on her side. Janet sensed that the painkillers started to work, because Sam started to relax so she began her work. When she finished Sam's eyes were closed.

"Sam? Sam?" Janet slightly shake her awake "How are you feeling?"

"Tired … really tired." Sam admitted truthfully.

"Okay, I want to keep an eye on you ..." Janet said, but seeing Sam's face she added "just to make sure the wounds aren't infected, because you are running slight temperature even now, but it can be because of stress from the mission."

"Can I be in my quarters?"

"No, I'm sorry … it's just overnight ..." She helped Sam to get up and get changed into a hospital gown. She led her to one free bed in the infirmary and put an IV in her arm.

"I'm going to give you more antibiotics and some mild sedative so you can easily rest." She gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand and after injecting her and seeing that Sam's already asleep she left.

"Jack are you sure she's alright? I mean, I think she looked a little pale back on that planet … ." Daniel grew worried.

"No Daniel, I am not sure, but doc said so, so ..." Jack was interrupted by Janet's arrival.

"Colonel O'Neill? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure doc, what's up? Is Carter alright?"

"She will be fine sir, I just …. I can't stop myself wondering how you could let this go so far … ?" She had a disbelieving look on her face, Jack was stunned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Janet looked down and Jack continued "It's obvious that something's wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be giving me this crap."

"Well sir, Sam's injured, she has few really deep cuts on her back from a whip and she's near emotional shock. She don't want to admit it, but this isn't so 'nothing' like she claimed."

"Cuts? Whip? What are you talking about?" Jack was confused "She said she's fine … I didn't believe her, but what was I supposed to do?"

"You're right, the main concern is … why she refused to tell you she's hurt? Any idea?"

"I suppose I know … oh god … she still thinks I'm doubting her … she want to prove herself right ..." Jack's expression was unreadable, but he looked really concerned.

"Well sir, I don't want to blame you, obviously it's not your fault, at least not completely, but as her friend I want you to tell her she's proven herself right, that you are ..."

"I'll tell her she's really good, she's important ..." Jack looked the doctor in the eyes "Is she really going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now. I gave her sedatives to let her rest, she is in the infirmary right now. She's running a slight temperature, but it should go away."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, but be nice to her … remember, you need her to trust you."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

"Jack what's going on? Where are you going?" Daniel saw him leaving.

"To see Carter … Daniel, I'll talk to you in a little while, just leave me alone now, will you?" With that Jack left for the infirmary.

As he entered he saw her fragile lying in the bed, sleeping. An IV in her arm, she looked peacefully, he sat next to her taking her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I should have told you, how important and great you are. If you would just trusted me it would never went this far. I'm really sorry."

"Sir...?" A weak voice came as a replay.

"Hey … how are you feeling?"

"Like after a big party … my head hurts, but otherwise fine."

"You want me to leave?"

"No, please stay … sir."

"Look, I wanted to tell you ..."

"I heard you … and I'm sorry too, for not trusting you."

"It's not your fault captain."

"Yes it is. But I know better now, you are the best CO I have ever had."

"Wow ..."

"Thank you sir ..." With that she was again asleep.

Jack turned around and left her sleep knowing, they would be good now.

THE END


End file.
